This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-199716, filed Jun. 29, 2001, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure and a method for mounting and holding a card-type electronic device in a predetermined position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern electronic apparatuses, such as personal computers, use various electronic devices for expansion, storage, etc. A card-type hard disc drive (hereinafter referred to as HDD) for use as one such electronic device is screwed directly or indirectly to a seating portion within the case of a personal computer by utilizing tapped holes in the base of the HDD. Alternatively, the HDD is fixed by means of a fixing member that is screwed to the case. In either case, vibrational shock that acts on the HDD can be reduced by placing a cushioning member of an elastic material between the HDD and the seating portion of the case or between the HDD and the fixing member.
Usually, the cushioning member includes a plurality of cushioning members that are arranged at the four corners of the HDD, on its upper and lower surfaces, and near screw junctions. In mounting the HDD on the case side, therefore, the cushioning members must be located between the HDD and the case or between the HDD and the fixing member. Thus, mounting or removing the HDD is troublesome.
In the case where the HDD is not fixed directly to the seating portion side, as in the case of an ultra-compact HDD, it can be easily mounted and removed from the case side of the personal computer. On the other hand, in this case, adequate protection can not be provided for the HDD against external vibration.
The present invention has been contrived in consideration of these circumstances, and its object is to provide a mounting structure and a method for mounting a card-type electronic device, in which the electronic device can be attached and detached with ease and protected against external vibrational shock.
In order to achieve the above object, a mounting structure according to an aspect of the present invention is used to mount and hold the card-type electronic device having a connector on one side edge portion thereof. The mounting structure comprises: a cushioning member formed of an elastic material, detachably attached to the card-type electronic device so as to cover at least the four corner portions of the electronic device, and having a thickness greater than that of the electronic device;
a seating portion having a seating surface opposed to a surface of the card-type electronic device; and
a retaining member opposed to the seating surface and clamping the cushioning member on the card-type electronic device between the seating surface and the retaining member to hold the electronic device in position.
Further, a mounting method for a card-type electronic device according to another aspect of the invention comprises: detachably attaching cushioning member, having a thickness greater than that of the card-type electronic device and formed of an elastic material, to the electronic device and covering at least the four corner portions of the electronic device; opposing the card-type electronic device having the cushioning member thereon to a seating surface of a seating portion; and opposing a retaining member to the seating surface and clamping the cushioning member between the retaining member and the seating surface to hold the card-type electronic device on the seating portion.
According to the mounting structure and mounting method for a card-type electronic device arranged in this manner, a card-type electronic device can be attached to and detached from the seating portion in a manner such that the detachable cushioning member is attached to the peripheral edge portion of the electronic device. In installing or removing the card-type electronic device, therefore, neither of the cushioning members need be permanently fixed to the seating portion, enabling the card-type electronic device to be installed or removed with ease.
Further, the card-type electronic device is fixed by means of the cushioning member that is held between the seating portion and the retaining member. If vibrational shock acts on the seating portion, therefore, the cushioning effect of the cushioning member can reduce the shock to the electronic device.
Furthermore, the card-type electronic device can be securely fixed in a predetermined position by means of the cushioning member. The shock-absorbing properties of the cushioning member, which is formed of an elastic material such as rubber, can prevent the electronic device from being dislocated.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.